


I Didn't Know I'd Love You So Much

by Goodknight (orphan_account)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Poisoning, Possessiveness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-22
Updated: 2012-07-22
Packaged: 2017-11-10 11:22:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/465700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Goodknight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on Repo! The Genetic Opera. In which Dave is poisoning Karkat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Didn't Know I'd Love You So Much

**Author's Note:**

> [song here](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dQ4M-kzMACw)
> 
>  
> 
> Lovely fanart [ here](http://ryephoenix.tumblr.com/post/28215203456/based-on-this-little)

Karkat, lying in his bed, white roots showing at his scalp, dyed black hair falling into his eyes, tucked under the blankets, sick. He twitches his fingers, glances at the spot where the IV slips under his skin, feeding him the medicine he needs to survive. 

Dave sits at the edge of the bed, his hands curled in his lap, watching. His eyes are invisible behind his shades. "You know why you can't do that." He starts, voice even. "You'll fucking kill yourself. Jesus H Christ." His shoulders are stiff. His suit is wrinkled around his waist. He doesn't look like a doctor. "I love you." He whispers, leaning forward to push his fingers through his ice blonde hair. "And I don't want to lose you to something stupid like an unbearable need for shitty adventures and an adrenaline rush." 

Karkat rolls his eyes. "You know I don't give a fuck about adventure. I'm sorry, alright? It's not like I was trying to run away or some shit."

Dave's watching him sharply, red eyes sharp as a hawk. "No shit." His voice, smooth, but snappy. He straightens his spine. "You have no clue what the outside world is like. You can't handle that, shouldn't be touching it with a ten foot pole. All sorts of air borne diseases and immune slaughtering allergins. I don't want to carry you home in a stretcher. Not again."

There's a pause before Karkat speaks up again. "Why did I have to be saddled this shittfaced disease." He sounds miffed, but weak. He's pale, his eyes are bruised and ringed with red. "Fucking genetics." 

Dave's mouth twitches down for a moment. "Well. I've got all sorts of pivitol shit to go handle. Promise you won't go gallivanting around anymore." He leans down to press his lips against Karkat's. "You're my everything."

Karkat touches his cheek and smiles. "Yeah. Mine too."

___________

Dave brings Karkat's breakfast on a tray. A glass of juice, two pieces of toast, and a scrambled egg. Karkat is watching television when he comes in, leaning against the headboard, his IV out, on top of the blankets. 

Dave sets the tray down on his own knees when he sits and hands the juice to Karkat first. He watches as his boyfriend sips at it, a commercial advertising the benefits of a new spine playing in the background. "We should probably redye your hair." Dave suggests. He's gripping the plate with the eggs like a lifeline. "Wouldn't be object to taking a bath either." 

Karkat snorts into his drink. His thigh is touching Dave's and he's slumped like a ragdoll. "Who says I want to take a bath with you. Maybe I like smelling like shit. Maybe I want to make my own fucking choices." 

Dave's head snaps away, his grip on the plate tightening. "Maybe you need to shut the fuck up and let me help you. Who here's a doctor?" 

"You are, my pissstained infantfucking lord." 

A blonde head bobs. "Damn straight." 

______________

Karkat pulls his nightgown off and looks into the bathroom mirror. Dave stands, a head taller, not so pale or so sallow, but ghostly all the same, at his shoulder. They watch each other in the mirror a moment. 

"Well get to it snothead." 

Dave chuckles, ducking his head down and reaches over Karkat's head for the dye. They've done this a million times. Karkat bends over, Dave combs gently through his thick hair, and the white disappears. 

Karkat jumps onto the counter and wraps his legs around Dave's waist while they wait for it to settle, putting his hands on his boyfriend's protruding collar bones. His lips are tight and unhappy, but he feels calm as he traces the shadows of Dave's skin. He feels safe. He hates himself for being so reliant. 

Dave lets him rest his head against his lightly freckled chest when they wash, the fan humming quietly above them, and Karkat's hands are rubbing at Dave's knobbly knees to show him comfort. He bitches about the cracks in the walls that Dave can't fix because he's always cattering to Karkat or working. 

"I feel like shit for leaving." He says, when Dave starts trying to give him a bubble beard. "It's boring as hell in my room, but it's not like I can't get over it and stop acting like a spoilt fuckwit." 

Dave breathes out against his shoulder. "I forgive you for being a spoilt fuckwit. Laying all my forgiveness out in a row and knocking it down like dominos, there it goes, so forgiven I've forgotten that shit even went down." 

Karkat's eyes are half lidded. 

Karkat must never leave.


End file.
